Should she?
by DaughterofHades136
Summary: Antonio wants Margo to forgive him and take him back. She does. Will she regret it or not? Story is better than this stupid summary. Please read and review. Margo/Antonio.
1. Forgiving him

**Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me or Moon Riders!**

**A/N: Margo is 15. Edith is 10. Agnes is 8. I may continue this story as a to how Antonio and Margo's relationship goes. Please review. I love reading all of y'all's reviews! **

Margo Gru sat on the towns park bench; reading the newest book she's just got, _"Moon Riders_". She wished she was more confident like the main character, Myrina. Margo didn't feel nearly as confident or as much self-respect, especially after falling for Antonio, two years ago, only to have him break her heart. She still hasn't forgave him or dated anyone ever since. And it's not that she thinks all boys are the same. She knows they aren't...she just doesn't feel ready to date anyone.

"Margo?" A familiar voice said, sitting down next to her.

The young fifteen year old's eyes widen, hiding her face in her book. Her heart pounding in her chest. She felt her book being pried from her hands and sets down in her lap. Margo's hazel brown eyes met Antonio's chocolate-brown eyes.

"I'm sorry for hurting you, Margo..." He told her in a soft, regret filled voice, slowly taking out her ponytail, letting her hair fall freely around her shoulders.

She didn't say anything. Her eyes searching his.

When she didn't say anything, he took her hand, and wrapping an arm around her. "I'm truly sorry, mi amor." Blushing, he kissed her softly. Her lips felt soft on his, he could taste her peach lip gloss on his lips. Smiling a bit, he pulled back.

Margo's eyes widen, her face redder than a tomato. "M-my dad may hurt you..." she finally managed to get out.

"Why is that?" He asked her, moving a piece of hair out of her face.

"For kissing me..." She whispered.

"I don't care. As long as you forgive me, mi amor." Antonio pronounced, pulling his love close to him.

Margo quickly turned her head, looking about where her sisters have gone. She felt Antonio's finger under her chin, as he turned her head so she faced him.

"Forgive me, please?" His eyes held sorrow and regret yet at the same time love.

"F-fine..." she softly spoke.

Antonio's eyes lit up, "Thank you, mi amor." He pulled her into his lap, kissing her again. Partly because he liked kissing her, and because she forgave him which he'd been dreaming about for two years since their break-up.

Margo softly put a hand on his cheek and kissed him back.

"Margo, be my one and only girl, please?" Antonio asked in a rather nervous voice.

Margo removed her hand from his cheek, looking down into her lap, "What about all those other girls?" She quietly asked him.

Antonio quickly took her hands in his, "Margo, mi amor, I don't care about them. You're the only one I care about. Other than my mother that it."

She laughed softly, "Okay...but if you hurt me again. It won't be my dad dealing with you."

"I will never hurt you, again. I shouldn't have hurt you in the first place." Antonio honestly told her new/old girlfriend.

Feeling a smile forming, the eldest of the Gru sisters asked, "Promise?"

He kissed her hands, "I promise with all my heart."

* * *

Edith and Agnes watched as their sister snogged her new/old boyfriend from behind a bush. Agnes's mouth formed an 'O', Edith, however, is completely disgusted by the whole thing.

"Eww..." Edith said, pretending to puke, and annoyed that her sister forgave him after what he did. She make an oath in her head that if he harmed a hair on Margo's head. She would have his head on a mantle about the fireplace. Not wanting to see anymore, she pushed Agnes's mouth closed, and covered her own eyes with her hat and the youngest of three's eyes with her hand. Desperately, wanting Gru and Lucy to show up now.


	2. Books Vs Video Games

**Book Vs. Video Games**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me! I wish I did. But I don't. Dx**

"Give me one good reason, why video games are better than books, Perez!" Margo yelled in her boyfriend's face.

"Because they have graphic and you can fight! And books have no pictures!" Antonio yelled back.

"That's your reason? Is that they have no pictures, you can't fight and they have no graphics?!" She concluded, "Books, you can read, learn and create pictures in your head!"

"No one wants to learn or use their head!" Antonio shoot back, almost pulling his black silky hair out.

"Non mirum semper ludere video ludos. Cellam unam in capite cerebrum non habent aliquid intelligere;" Margo yelled at him in Latin, much to his confusion.

She learned Latin from Lucy. It was something they bonded over and if they needed to talk about boys in front of Gru, they would do it in Latin.

Antonio yelled, confused at what she said, "Speak English or Spanish, Margo!"

"I said, 'No wonder you always play video games. You don't have a single brain cell in your head to understand anything!' Understand now?" She translated.

Offended, Antonio screamed, "Just because I don't have high dreams like you, that could never be achieved in a million years, doesn't mean I'm stupid!"

Margo was the one to be offended now. He didn't have faith in her becoming a microbiologist. Gru's eldest daughter's blood was beginning to boil now, "You did not just call my goals stupid!"

"Did!" He told her, pining her to the wall, his typical smirk on his face that her heart skipped a beat every time. His face was about three centimeters away from hers.

Their eyes met, "I'm sorry..." they whispered at the same time, faces not even a millimeter from each others.

"Margo! Boy I want to kill!" Gru yelled, opening her door so quickly. Margo pushed Antonio away from her, trying to fix her hair and straighten out her outfit as Antonio fell on the bed then rolled off the side, hitting his head on the floor.

Nevously laughing, she looked over at her dad. His eyes scanning the room. His daughter's bed a mess scattered with books and the comforter half on the floor from where Antonio rolled off. Most of the stuff that was on her desk, now laid scattered on the floor. Gru glared when he saw Antonio sitting on the floor, shirtless.

"Margo! Wat was going on in here? And where is his shirt?" He asked his daughter, since he didn't want to talk to El Macho's son.

"We got into an argument over which is better. Books or video games. To answer your second question, Edith spilled juice on it so Mom has Lance washing it for him." She simply stated.

Glaring daggers at them, Antonio mainly, "Leave the door open...and books are much better. Video games rot your brain."

"Oh! I told you, pea-brain!" Margo yelled, dancing happily around the room, "I was right! I'm always right!"

Antonio sighed in defeat. He knew he would never win an argument with her. But that doesn't mean he won't try too...that and he just like seeing her dance...Typical teen-aged boy.

Gru and a couple minions peeked in on the two young teenagers. Gru hoped he would find something he could "ground" his daughter for so Antonio won't come over. Instead the teenagers were asleep. Margo slumped over her desk, sleep and using a book and her arms as pillow. Antonio was a different story. He was drooling on the floor, face pressed on the cold tile floor with his butt in the air. Gru made sure to get a picture of that to show Edith in the morning. Careful not to wake her, Gru covered his daughter with his jacket and kissed her forehead.

"Good night, keetan."

The minions that came in with him, now laid asleep on Margo's bed. One cuddling a pink teddy bear. Gru could help but smile and on his way out, kicked Antonio hard in the butt, the young boy, flipped over onto his butt but did not awake.

"That is one weird kid..." Gru mumbled, closing the door.


	3. Jealousy

**Disclaimer: I don't anything other than Hamilton and Mrs. Tanner. **

**A/N: Thank you so much to xxXHikari-chanXxx for reviewing! You made my day. :D Anyway onward to the lab, my minions! I mean onward with the story! I said nothing about me having minions! . .**

**Jealousy **

Antonio was not in the best mood today. Margo and him share a couple classes, but Margo wasn't the reason he was upset. He was upset that Margo was partnered up with Antonio's ex best friend, Hamilton and Antonio was stuck with some girl.

Hamilton, according to most of the girls in the class, is 'handsome'. He's also very athletic with straight, short, dark brown hair which is often gelled or spiked and blue eyes. Antonio swore to himself that if Hamilton tried anything and he meant anything on Margo. Someone was going to get murdered.

"Okay, class. Get with your partners and start planning your projects." Their world history, Mrs. Tanner, said.

Antonio jumped out of his seat, grabbing Margo's arm, "You can't work with him. You can't."

"Antonio, what's the matter with you? You're freaking out over a project that's only going to take 10 minutes to finish since I did most of it last night with my dad." She demanded.

"You can't trust him..." He stated as Hamilton walked over putting an arm around Margo.

"Partner, let's go. You have to do all the work!" Hamilton laughed, shoving her away from Antonio.

The young male teenager's blood felt like it's boiling while someone pulled him away. Probably his partner pulling him...

* * *

Hamilton sat beside Margo, his arm around her. He didn't care about this stupid project. He didn't care about school at all. He just cared about girls and sports. Girls, were what drove them apart. That and them arguing all the time. See in the 7th grade, Hamilton really cared about this girl, Zoey. He had Antonio try and talk to her. Zoey ended up dating Antonio instead of Hamilton. Now, he wanted revenge. But Antonio never really cared about any girl until now. Hamilton smirked, moving close to Margo.

The young brunette's mind was to wrapped up in finishing writing the paper about Ancient Greece. She'd already done the visual part of the project last night with her dad. One of the perks of having a super villain turn hero as a father. She felt Hamilton move a piece of her hair away from her face then his hand stoke once down her cheek. Margo froze, frowning.

"What is he doing?" She thought, not looking up at him.

Hamilton's finger moved under her chin, turning her head to face him. Using what strength she had, she pushed him away maybe an inch. That boy is to hard to move. He moved closer to her, causing her to back away.

"Don't move." He ordered.

She started saying something but didn't get the first word out before his lips met hers. Her brown eyes widen.

"Oh no! ¡Consigue tus malditas manos de mi muchacha!" Antonio yelled in Spanish, jumping up and sprinted across the room.

Hamilton stood up, yelling "Speak English, Perez!"

"Maybe I'll speak a language you understand. Don't touch my girl!" He yelled, punching Hamilton in the nose, feeling something break.

Margo's jaw dropped, seeing her boyfriend punching his ex-best friend over her.

Mrs. Tanner yelled, "Margo Gru! Antonio Perez! Hamilton Chase! To the principal's office now!"

Margo grabbed her stuff and Antonio's arm, leaving the classroom, quickly. She turned around to face him, "You're jealous of him?"

"No! I just don't want you working with any other guys. Especially that guy." Antonio pouted, crossing his arms.

"You are so jealous." Margo laughed, kissing him. "Don't worry about those guys. You're the guy I want."

Hearing that from her, made him smile.

"Let's take the rest of the day off." He said, wrapping an arm around Margo, smirking.

"Fine. You're lucky, I don't want to go to math class today." She laughed, as they walked out of the school building towards the mall.


	4. Parents

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! Dx **

**A/N: Special thanks to xxXHikari-chanXxx and Ghirahim is Fabulous for reviewing! **

**Special thanks to Demonic Human, DoublePaws, Tangled4ever, Triteia624, WeirdBean, and xxXHikari-chanXxx for following! **

**Special thanks to Demonic Human, Artemis Queen of the Night, Triteia624, WeirdBean and xxXHikari-chanXxx for favoring! **

**Anyway onward with the story, my fellow minions!**

* * *

** Parents**

Antonio wasn't afraid of any of his, now ex-girlfriends,' fathers...at least until now. Gru is literally the only person Antonio is afraid of. He always wondered how Margo wasn't afraid of the bald man. She had said, quoting Agnes, that he was really just a big, bald teddy bear, who's just overly protective of his daughters. Margo wants them (her sisters, mom and dad) to like him, so they were going to a local fancy restaurant that requires you to dress up all fancy like, just to get in. Therefore, here he was standing on the front steps, red tulips in hand. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

The large door opened, a little yellow minion stood there, wearing a maid outfit. The minion looked the teenage boy over then shrugged, opening the door for him. Antonio stepped inside the entry hall, making his way to the living room. Gru was sitting on the couch, wearing a tux and glaring ahead at the boy.

"Ahhhh!" Agnes screamed, running into the living room followed by at least around 30 or so minions, "It's my apple!" she screamed, climbing into Gru's lap.

"Go back to de lab!" Gru told the minions.

"Aw." they said in union, their heads dropping as they walked ack to the lab.

"I'm ready!" Edith yelled, jumping down the stairs.

She stopped at the last step. The middle child of the Gru sisters wore a simple pink dress and her usual white boots and pink hat. Of course, she wouldn't wear anything more formal. It's surprising, they got her to wear a dress.

Antonio looked over at Edith, "Is Margo ready?" he asked.

"I'm ready." an all to familiar voice said.

Antonio gasped as his eyes laid on Margo. She wore a simple white dress, that's tight in the torso and stomach area then flowed out to one side. Her hair wasn't in her usual low ponytail, it flowed down to her shoulder in lose curls.

"Whoa..." Antonio said, his eyes stayed on Margo. He was so distracted by her, he didn't even know he was drooling or that Gru ready to beat him.

Margo walked down the stairs, smiling at Antonio.

"You look amazing..." He said, taking her hand.

"Thank you." Margo blushed, looking down.

"Can I be the first to say, eww!?" Edith said, pretending to vomit.

Margo laughed, lacing her fingers though Antonio's.

"Aw! He brought her flowers!" Lucy squealed, appearing at Gru's side in her usual blue dress and heels, "Isn't that just adorable, Gru?"

"No." Gru said, his face baring a similar resemblance to Grumpy Cat at the moment.

Lucy frowned, "Well, it's adorable to me."

Antonio smiled, handing Margo the flowers, nervously.

"They're beautiful!" Margo exclaimed, taking them.

Quietly, he breathed a sigh of relief after worrying for so long that she may not like them.

"Let's go! I'm starving!" Edith pointed out.

"Wen are you not hungry?" Gru joked, picking up Agnes.

"I can walk, dad." Agnes said, tossing her apple to Phil, who was cleaning around them.

"Come on." Lucy said, taking Edith's hat off her head then sprinting out the door, followed by Edith.

Margo laughed, putting the flowers in a vase on the coffee table, then walking out the door with Antonio, her father and youngest sister.  
Agnes and Edith sat on the floor, playing a game-boy and with Fluffy, the unicorn. Antonio and Margo sat at the small table that was in the tank while Lucy sat with Gru in the upper part of the tank.

Everything was going smooth until Agnes asked Edith something no one on Earth wants to answer, "Where do babies come from?"

"Margo! Agnes wants to know where babies come from!" Edith yelled.

"Um, Ask Gru or Lucy!" She told them.

"He's driving and she's talking with him about AVL junk. So, you have to tell her!"

"Don't make me!" Margo said, hiding her face in her hair.

"Please Margo! She's literally about to cry!" Edith pointed out.

"I'm going to cry if I have too!" Margo noted.

Edith hit her forehead with the palm of her hand, "I'm in the middle of two people about to cry?! Why?! It can't be that bad or interesting!

"Fine! But Antonio has to help explaining this!" Margo broke.

"Good thing, I'm here then." Antonio chuckled, getting up then kneeling in front of Agnes, "Well, Agnes, uh when a man and women..love each other they..uh..do something called 'making love' and uh.." He started, looking up at Margo.

She kneeled down beside Antonio continuing, "Then the women gets pregnant and nine months later a baby chick called a baby pops out."

"Oh!"Agnes exclaimed, smiling widely, hugging both Antonio and Margo.

"Oh my gosh, it was worse than I excepted. I think I'm going to go barf...and don't ever tell that story again, ever!" Edith yelled, running to the trash can, Gru put in a while back.

"This was going to be a very long night..." Margo thought to herself as she adjusted her glasses.

_**To be continued...**_


	5. Parents (Part 2)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**A/N: Thanks to ****Ghirahim is Fabulous, Has An Account and Tangled4ever for reviewing. **

******Thanks to ****Ghirahim is Fabulous and tati1200 for following! **

**********Also if you have any suggestions, please feel free to review and or PM me.**

* * *

**********Parents (Con't...) **

They arrived at the restaurant within a couple minutes after explaining to Agnes about babies. Gru helped the girls and his wife out, leaving (and hoping) Antonio to fall on his face. He would have if it wasn't for Margo.

"Thanks, mi amor." He said, standing up straight and playing it off like it never happened.

Margo giggled, dragging him inside by his arm.

Once inside, Antonio draped his arm over Margo's shoulders, much to Gru's annoyance, even though he was doing the same thing with Lucy.

Not wanting to wait, Gru took out his beloved freeze ray, yelling "Freeze Ray!" before incasing everyone in front on the family (and Antonio) in a block of ice.

"That is not fun…" Antonio mumbled, hoping no one would hear. Luckily for him, only Margo heard; so she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

Glaring at the male teenager, Gru whispered to Lucy, "Please, let me use de lipstick tasor. "

Lucy patted his arm, "Nope. You'll live."

Gru humped in annoyance, secretly wishing for Antonio to break up with his daughter, so he could kill the boy, like he always wanted too since Margo and Antonio met that day at the mall. This relationship so far as lasted two weeks longer than the first. But at least this time, Margo wasn't giving her heart and everything she has to him.

A scared waitress walked them to their table, not wanting to get frozen.

Wanting her father and boyfriend to talk without her, Edith, Agnes or Lucy around. The girls excused themselves to go the bathroom to clean up a bit.

Gru sat across from Antonio, "Wat are your intentions with my little keetan?"

"I really don't know. But what I do know is I love her very very much and I would risk my life for her. What I did was..." He sighed then continued, "I don't even want to remember it."

Gru leaned forward, so his elbows were on the table, "Why did you do it? You hurt her really didn't come out of her room for days."

"I don't even know mr. Gru. I just..I don't know..." Antonio covered his face with his hands and continued, his voice breaking, "I just can't like..think of my life without Margo anymore, sir."

"You better not be pushing her to do anything she isn't comfortable with either." Gru told him, leaning back.

Antonio gasped, "I wouldn't dream of it! Besides we're way to young-"

"Way to young for what?" Lucy asked, siting down beside Gru.

"It's just between us." Gru told her, as Agnes crawled under the table and sat between her parents, grinning from ear to ear.

Antonio got up, so Edith and Margo could slide into the round table before sitting down beside Margo, his fingers laced in with hers under the table.

She smiled up at him, hoping they at least talked.

Antonio calmed down after the talk with her father, he even had a feeling that Mr. Gru was beginning to be okay with dating his daughter...right?


	6. Cousins and Stomach Aches

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing! But I do own Danny though. :3 Try and guess who I based him from. **

**A/N: Thank you to Has An Account and Ghriahim is Fabulous for reviewing! :D**

**Thank you to nightfurylover for following! **

**Thank you to nightfurylover, Triteia624, and Pikatwig for favoring! **

**Anyway, sorry for not posting this yesterday! I was sick...stupid hospital was trying to kill me! -.- Needless to say, I'm better now so here you go! If you have any suggestions, feel free to leave them in the reviews or PM me! :D Have a very Despicable Day! **

**Cousins and Stomach Aches**

"Edith!" Margo screamed.

Her stomach has been bothering her for the past couple of days. Lucy thinks it was something she ate. Gru thinks it all Antonio's fault. He thinks everything that's wrong with her, is his fault.

"What?!" Edith yelled, walking into the living room.

"Get me a bucket..."Margo said, slowly as she pressed her hand firmly against her stomach.

"On it!" Edith ran into the kitchen, grabbing the nearest bucket then ran back out to her sister, "So why do you need it."

"For this." The eldest sister replied, puking her guts out into the bucket.

"Ohhhhh! I didn't need to-" Edith covered her gray eyes with her beanie, "see that!"

Margo sat the bucket down on the floor, grabbing her stomach as the door bell rang.

The young blonde ran over to the window, peering out from the curtains, "It's Antonio...and he has boy with him!"

Margo groaned and fell to the floor with a thud.

"Hey! What's with you?" Edith asked, helping her older sister back onto the couch.

"I don't feel good..."

Lucy looked over at the two girls, shrugging she answered the door since no one else had. "Oh, hello Antonio...and some boy I don't know. Margo is in the living room with Edith." She said, pointing the way.

Antonio ran into the living room, followed by the boy, "Margo! What's up?" He asked, sitting down next to her.

"My stomach is bothering me...Uh oh..." Margo's hand flew to her mouth as she ran to the bathroom, completely forgetting about the bucket.

Antonio immediately got off the couch, following her, worried. He sat down beside her, patting her back as she threw up in the toilet. Margo groaned, leaning against her boyfriend's chest.

"No te preocupes, mi amor." Antonio whispered, picking her up, bridal style.

Antonio blew a piece of hair out of his face, which made Margo giggle a bit as he laid her down on the couch.

"Duérmete, mi amor." He whispered, kissing her forehead.

Margo closed her eyes, laying her head in Antonio's lap. He smiled down at her, stroking her hair. Slowly, she opened her eyes, looking up at him.

"Need anything, mi amor?" He asked, worried about her.

"No..."

"Do you want anything to eat? I could go make you a peanut butter and banana sandwich?"

"I'm not hungry...I just feel tired."

"Alright...go to sleep." He whispered as she closed her eyes again.

He smiled down at her, brushing the hair out of her face and taking her glasses off. Antonio laid his head against the arm rest and closed his eyes.

* * *

Edith looked over at the boy, who was staring at her. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a black hoodie over a T-shirt that had a llama that was in space on it. His black hair was messy like he just crawled out of bed. Their eyes met. Her gray eyes stared into his brown eyes.

"Ey..." He mumbled, waving at her a bit."I'm Danny." He said a little louder.

"Edith." She said, not taking her eyes off him as she pulled her beanie down over her eyes.

Danny coughed awkwardly, walking over to her and took her beanie off her head.

"Hey! Give that back!" Edith yelled.

"Gotta catch me!" Danny yelled back as he ran outside.

Growling, Edith ran after him. Good thing was she was faster than him, and had him pinned down in the mud, grabbing her hat before it got muddy.

"Don't touch my hat!" She screamed at him, putting the beanie on, crossing her arms in anger.

"You're cool...for a girl." Danny smirked.

"Thanks?" Edith asked him, confused, "Why are you here?"

"Antonio dragged me. I hate having him staying with us ever since his dad was arrested. All he ever talks about is Margo this. Margo that." He confessed to her.

"How come he doesn't stay with his mother?" Edith asked, now interested if she could hold something over Antonio.

"His mom died. Car accident when he was two." He explained.

"Oh..." She looked down, feeling sorry for Antonio.

"So, what's your mother like?" Danny asked, since they were on the topic of mothers.

"I don't know my birth mom but my new mom, Lucy, is the best mom ever!" Edith exclaimed. She was living in her fantasy land.

"So, you're adopted?" Danny asked, slightly jealous.

Edith nodded, "Yep. Me, Margo and Agnes are all adopted."

"Lucky..." Danny mumbled, his shoulder slumping.

"How are we lucky?" She demanded.

"Your parents chose you. My parents are stuck with me. Or at least that's how my dad puts it." He said, shrugging.

Edith nodded, looking away from Danny. She never really ever talked to a boy. A boy, her age. Not the minions or Gru. They were different.

Danny crawled toward her, and grabbed something that was on her leg.

"Lizard!" Danny laughed, holding the reptile up to her face.

"Hello, Fred." Edith patted the little lizard's head before taking him from Danny.

"Edith!? Boy?! WAT IS GOING ON!?"


	7. Support

**Disclaimer: I do not own Despicable Me 1/2**

**A/N: This is just a quick little one I wanted to post. Now I'm going to give you a insight about this before you read. Margo got a scholarship to a school in London. She's already discussed it over with Antonio and Lucy who say she should go. Now all she has to do is tell Gru. Easy right? Wrong. She needs Antonio and Lucy to help support her. **

** Thanks to Tangled4ever, AznInvasionPersuasion, ZutaraLuva2013, & LetYourStoriesOut for reviewing!**

**Thanks to KillerJill04, Pikatwig, ZutaraLuva2013, & shugoitimfor following! **

**Thanks to KillerJill04, ZutaraLuva2013, & shugoitim for favoring! **

_**Sorry if I forgot anyone. **_

Margo sat on the alligator couch, staring at the letter that she held in her hands, in disbelief. On the inside she was screaming at the top of her lungs; on the outside trying not to scream. Earlier that day at school, she had found out from Miss. Bennett that she's gotten accepted to an elite Ivy League private school in London. That was the good news. Bad news was that it was in London and she only had a week to decide if she wanted to accept the scholarship and attend the school. The worst had yet to happen. She still had to talk to Gru about it. Margo talked to Lucy about it while they were cooking dinner last night. Lucy said it was a good opportunity and she should go for it. However, Margo could see the hurt in her eyes when she told her mum about the school. Glad at first then trying to pretend was happy for her once she found out where the school was. Antonio told her to go since it's an elite school and could help her in the long run…even if it means being away from him and her family for an entire school year.

She was thinking about whether to go or not when Antonio walked into the living room and sat down beside her. He took her right hand in his left, lacing their fingers together. She smiled up at him. She knew she had to talk to Gru before it was too late to accept the scholarship.

She took a deep breath, giving Antonio's hand a squeeze before asking one of the minions to go get Gru.

The ex-villain walked into the room, a smile on face that turned into a frown when he saw Margo's head on Antonio's shoulder and the boy's arm around his daughter. "Vat is going on here?!" Gru shouted.

Margo looked up at him, "I have to tell you something…" She said, slightly above a whisper but loud enough for her father to hear.

Gru sat down on the opposite of the couch, worried about his daughter, "Vat is it, keetan?"

Margo took a deep breath before explaining exceedingly fast, "IgotascholarshiptoaprivateschoolinLondon."

"Vat?" Gru asked, trying to understand what his eldest daughter was saying.

"Margo got a scholarship to go to a private school in London, Mr. Gru." Antonio explained for Margo, his voice breaking when he said London.

"Dats great, keetan! But you're not going to London! Dats too far away!" Gru exclaimed.

"What if a couple minions came with me!? Then could I go?" Margo quickly asked, a hopeful look on the young girl's face, as her father was standing up.

Gru pondered the idea for a bit before looking at Margo and her annoying boyfriend, "No."

Margo's hopeful look fell. She knew he was going to say no, she didn't really know why she even bothered telling anyone about it. She laid her head back on Antonio's shoulder, trying her hardest not to cry…although if she cried, Gru would know how bad she wanted to go to this school.

"Gru…this is a great opportunity for Margo. This school could help her get into her dream college. She's worked hard to get this far. Besides we can go visit her anytime we want since we have a flying tank!" Lucy exclaimed, walking out of the kitchen where she was eavesdropping on their conversation…or what sort of was a conversation.

Gru looked back at Margo, who had tears running down her face. Gru's heart broke a little. She really wanted to go to this school, she never cried and he was also starting to not like the fact that he was the one who made her cry by telling her she couldn't go.

"Fine…she can go…but I'll be sending minions with her! And be checking up on her daily!" Gru finally broke down, due to Margo's silent crying and Lucy pouty face.

Margo got off the couch and jumped into her father's arm, "Thank you, daddy!" She whispered happily, hugging him tightly.

Gru smiled when she called him daddy, "Go tell your sesters and pick the minions you want to take…" He said, hugging her back.

Once Margo and Lucy left to tell Edith and Agnes, Gru sat on the couch next to Antonio. "Do you want her to go?" Gru asked the boy, who was being way to quiet.

"No!" Antonio shouted before bursting into tears.

Gru awkwardly patted the boy's back, himself wanting to cry at the fact Margo was leaving. "I don't want her to leave either…" Gru whispered, looking off into space. He just hoped he was doing the right thing by letting her go…


End file.
